Be My Escape
by kudos2u07
Summary: Summary: Gohan and Rini are best friends living in the moon kingdom era but what happens when two teens fall in love because we all know moonlians and earthlings aren’t supposed to be together… please read and review thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Be My Escape

Romance/Angst

Rating: T (but M in later chapters)

Couple: Gohan/Rini

Summary: This is a Dragonball Z/Sailor Moon crossover fanfic. Goahn and Rini are best friends living in the moon kingdom era but what happens when two teens fall in love because we all know moonlians and earthlings aren't supposed to be together…except Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion but destruction is a good chance to come again if another moon and earthling come together in love again…

Rini's POV

I'm Serenity Rini but people call me names like highness, princess, or princess Rini. I am only called Serenity Rini when I am in trouble. I'm seven years old. My mum and daddy watch over the moon while the Z Squad takes over the Earth. My best friend is a Super Saiyen- part of the Z Squad- Son Gohan. My mum and father has four protectors…Venus, Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury. I have four as well…Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto.

The world has been at peace for two years while the moon has been safe since before I was born.

"Mommy!" I ran down the hall to her chambers.

"Yes little one?" She replied.

"May I go to Earth? I haven't seen Son Gohan in nearly a months time!"

"How about it Endymion?" My mother looked at my father.

"I see no problem with it." He winked at me. "We want you home by tomorrow night though."

"Take Saturn and Diana with you." My mother ordered.

"Diana is sick and Saturn has never been to Earth."

"It's time she goes, what if peace stops on Earth?" My father asked no one in particular.

"What will she do there?" I inquired.

"Serenity…" My mother pursed her lips.

"Yes mum." I bowed. "Bye mum and daddy see you tomorrow!"

-Earth-

"Wow! Earth is so…green…"Hotaru slightly stuttered.

"Son Gohan lives in the forest silly." I slightly giggled.

"Princess." Gohan bowed. "How long are you staying?"

"Until tomorrow night."

ChiChi and Goku came out bowing as well. Then they were told to call me Rini on Earth.

"Who is this?" Chi Chi asked.

"I'm sorry where are my manners? This is Hotaru…she's Sailor or Princess Saturn."

"The keeper of destruction?" Goku asked nervously.

"That's just an old myth Son Goku…" I smiled at him.

Gohan Chi Chi, and Goku bowed to Princess Saturn.

"Mom, can I take Rini and Hotaru to Capsule Corp?" Gohan asked.

"You CAN'T carry TWO people…no, I'll drive you there." Chi Chi smiled at her only son.

"I haven't been in a car since the last time I saw you, your highness." Gohan reminded me.

"Earthling can fly?" Hotaru asked me.

"Just the Z Squad, Hotaru." I smiled at her.

"Aye…I see…"

Capsule Corp

"Now WHY did you want to come here?" Chi Chi asked as she smiled at Bulma.

"To spar with Rini of course…I'm still teaching her how to fly." Gohan answered.

"Yeah, Hotaru, want to watch?" I turned to look at the Goddes of Despair. She smiled and nodded at me and Gohan.

A/N: Alright, that was just an introductory kind of…the next chapter will be up like tomorrow and I promise it will be a lot better and Gohan and Rini will be older then.

Disclamier: DON"T SUE NEVER HAPPENED NOT TRUE…though I wish it did lol jokin jokin…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Nine Years Later…

Rini's POV

Gohan and I are now 16. I did a bad thing as well…I feel in love with an earthling. If anybody found out I would be in trouble. Yes, my father is an earthling but they were destined to be together and look how it turned out, everyone died and was sent back to Earth in the future, I could NEVER do that to my family. Gohan has no idea about my feelings for him and if he did- I would die! Besides, he has a girlfriend now, a pretty little blonde girl named Mercedes. I do have the power of her to be sentenced to death since I AM her princess but that wouldn't be me, it would only be a jealousy thing.

"Mummy, I am done with my studies. May I go to Earth?" I asked her.

"For how long honey?"

"A month…" I slowly trailed off.

"That's a long time sweetie…"

"I know but tomorrow the outers start their month break which means NO studies OR training for a month, and Gohan and I love to train together and he can always help me study since he's smarter than me…"

"Fine but one exception." She stated.

"Yes?" I looked up at her.

"Saturn will watch you on Earth from the moon."

"Fine, she can watch over me from her chambers…"

Earth

"Son Gohan!" I cried.

"Princess Serenity! I've missed you best buddy!"

That's all he'll see me as I presume…

"This is my girlfriend…Mercedes." He introduced me. A young woman with blonde hair, blue eyes came out from behind him.

"Your highness, it's nice to meet you. Gohan talks of nothing else and your friendship." She chuckled a little bit and spoke again. "I was getting a little jealous but now seeing you in person…I shouldn't be…"

"What?" Gohan and I said in unison.

"Did you just call royalty 'ugly'?" Gohan looked at his girlfriend in shock. Mercedes shrugged.

-Son Household-

"Judging by your things it looks like you'll be staying awhile." Chi Chi smiled as she looked at my bags.

"Is that a problem, Chi Chi?" I asked her shyly.

"Hell no, you can stay until you become queen for all I care." Chi Chi smiled at me.

"Thank you. You know that Mercedes girl doesn't seem very nice."

I looked outside to see Mercedes and Gohan making out.

"Goku and I can't stand her."

"Where is Goku anyways?"

"Training with Vegeta. They've received warning from PoPo that an enemy is coming…"

"If Gohan and I train enough maybe I'll help fight." I beamed.

"Princess, you know only the Inner and outer sailor soldiers are allowed to come to Earth during battle." She gasped.

"I know…" I sighed heavily and went outside.

"Hey Gohan you should help your mom with the dishes." I told him.

"Sure, be right back." He winked at Mercedes while she glared at me.

"Just because you're his best friend doesn't mean he forgets about me…" I could hear jealously on her tongue.

"Okay Mercedes." I didn't feel like arguing today.

"I don't even like him that much I mean; I've already cheated on him."

"So WHY are you with him?"

"To get you." Her sweet little voice turned raspy quickly.

Suddenly Mercedes wasn't the same person anymore; she was a taller person with green hair wrapped in a high bun, with glittering silver eyes.

"Who are you?" I grew scared and she could probably tell.

"I am Silverstone; I am the one the Z Squad has been training for to fight!"

"Yeah, well I can fight too!" Oh boy did that sound corny.

MOON PRISM POWER!

"I am the princess of the universe, Sailor Mini Moon."

"Yeah yeah." Silverstone rolled her eyes knowing who I was.

A purple blast hit me in the head and everything went black.

Gohan's POV

I saw pink rays outside which probably meant Rini was ready to train. I ran outside to find neither Rini nor Mercedes just a taller person with green hair and silver eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded.

"I'm your Mercedes…really Silverstone! I am the one your fathers been training for to fight. I've been using you to get to your princess."

Suddenly Rini as Sailor Mini Moon was in her hands.

"Let her go!" I transformed to a Super Saiyen.

"Ha ha. If you ever want to see your precious princess again I suggest you meet me in Usa-Ki-Na field at two p. m. tomorrow." With that, she disappeared.

-Saturn's POV-

"Your highnesses!" My boots clanked on the marble floor in the throne room.

"Yes Princess Saturn?" Neo Queen Serenity looked up at her.

"Princess Rini has been captured by…here…watch the tape…"

The King and Queen examined it while tears filled both mine and my Queen's eyes.

"Call the Inners, they MUST go to battle." King Endiymion ordered.

"King, do you wish for the outers to go as well?"

"No! Have the inners only, hurry. Hurry, and rescue our baby." My Queen frowned. "The Inners shall go and fight with the Z Squad; you bring her home right away."

I bowed and left the room.

A/N: So, just to let you know the battle isn't the main part in this story so the battle will only be like one chapter long. The next chapter will be up ASAP. Hope you enjoyed and please review!

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah…do not own, just the story!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

-Usa-Ki-Na Field-

-Gohan's POV-

"What time is it already?" I was getting anxious!

"Settle down son." My father told me.

"I just hope she's okay…" Jupiter muttered.

The four Inners, father, me and Vegeta started to warm up. It was not 10 minutes when two people appeared floating. One was Silverstone and the other looked like Rini but her normally pink eyes were to a darkened red and instead of the taco shaped pigtails her hair was straight down to her feet.

"Princess Serenity!" Mars cried out.

"Aye…not anymore." Silvestone snickered.

"What have you done to her?" Mercury shouted.

Suddenly Rini sent an orange blast to Sailor Mercury.

"Quiet you fool!" Her voice matched Silverstone, like Silverstone was controlling her.

"Mercury!" We all cried.

"I'm fine..."She stood up slowly.

Rini sent four fuschia blasts each hitting a sailor soilder, instantly their ki's vanished.

"Jupiter, Mars, Venus, Mercury!" I shouted out.

It was too late, they were gone, their bodies lay in the rubble all bruised and banged up. They were dead.

"No!" My father shouted.

"Who do we attack…Rini or Silverstone?" Vegeta pondered out loud.

"I have no more use for you moon bitch." Silverstone said. With a wave of her hand, Rini's pink eyes turned back to their original beauty of pink shining eyes. She fell to the ground.

"Is she dead? Princess!" I shouted.

"If you don't shut up I will make you lose what you love most, your beautiful princess." Silverstone screamed.

"No, please, don't hurt her…" My father stuttered.

"Why did you want her anyways?" Vegeta asked.

"To kill off the sailor scouts of course. I shall be back tomorrow meet me here, same time…" Silverstone disappeared.

Disclaimer: DON"T OWN…except the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

-Rini's POV-

I woke up at the Son household on Gohan's bed. My hair was down and I was still I my Sailor Mini Moon uniform.

"Oh…" I winced in pain. "…my head."

I quickly made myself transform back into my regular clothes.

"Princess?" Gohan ran in. "Is it you?"

"What do you mean is it me?"

"Something terrible has happened your highness."

"What?"

"The Inners… are dead." Goku said.

"Who murdered them?" Tears formed in my eyes.

"You did." Goku muttered.

"What?"

I started to cry and lay my head in my hands when Goku and Gohan told me I was possessed by Silverstone.

"Where are their bodies?" I asked.

"Your mother and father ordered us to leave them in the field that the outers will come and you can all use planet power to revive them." Gohan said.

"Right." I sniffed.

"We must go see Silverstone now though," said Goku.

Usa-Ki-Na Field

Vegeta had already been injured just in time for the outers to come.

"Let me heal you…" Saturn looked at Vegeta.

"No leave me be, she's too strong for me and Kakkorat."

This was true; Goku had been knocked out cold with the first 5 hours.

"She's too strong." Super Saiyen Gohan winced.

"Giving up you little saiyen brat?" Silverstone laughed.

I got an idea. As soon Gohan got knocked to the ground and I felt his ki lowering so I had to do this fast…

I closed my eyes quickly. I was now in my princess dress and the golden crystal came out of my body.

"Princess, it's too powerful for you!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Settle down, we'll be home safe and sound but I'll just need your help, okay?" I winked at them all.

Saturn Star Power!

Uranus Star Power!

Neptune Star Power!

Pluto Star Power!

Moon Cosmic Power!

Suddenly a gold ball hitting Silverstone that made her blow up and then everything went dark.

Gohan's POV

Vegeta and the outers and I held on to our princess and shook her.

"You said everything would be alright princess." Saturn started to cry.

"Don't leave us." Uranus frowned.

Disclaimer: I only own the story so please oh please don't sue me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

-Gohan's POV-

Suddenly a man with white and blue color clothes appeared.

"Elios?" Saturn narrowed her eyes to see if it was him.

"My princess called for me when she used the golden crystal but I can see I am too late. Only her true love's kiss and all the sailor scouts power can revive her. Oh my precious one…" Elios explained.

"Let's revive the other girls first." Uranus said.

"Right." Pluto nodded.

Pluto star power!

Neptune Star Power!

Uranus star power!

Saturn star power!

"Were alive?" Mercury opened her eyes in confusion.

We then explained what was going on.

"Oh princess." Jupiter sighed.

"Now, combine all your powers and then have her true love's kiss and…" Elios started.

"Wait, who's her true love?" Venus interrupted.

"You mean Gohan and Rini aren't a couple yet?" Elios said in shock.

"Huh, should we be?" Gohan asked.

"I've said to much…I must go." Elios disappeared.

I'm MY princesses true love! I'm a common earthling and moonlings are forbidden to be together with earthlings because the fear of destruction again.

Sailor Planet Power!

"Kiss her Gohan now!" Dad yelled towards me.

I deeply kissed my princess. It worked, she opened her beautiful eyes and schok filled her face.

"Why'd you kiss me?" She whispered.

"Elios told us that only your true loves kiss and planet power could revive you and it worked!"

A/N: Sorry that this is so short. Please review thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Don't own except this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Rini's POV-

A beam appeared in front of us all from the sky. It was my mummy and daddy and everyone, including me, bowed to them.

"You did well, daughter." Mum smiled at me.

"Mama, I have some news, it seems I am destined to be with an earthling!"

"Who?" Daddy looked shocked.

"Son Gohan. Elios appeared and told them!" I shouted.

"He is an earthling though my child, it will bring war and death!" Mum shook her head.

"Mum, I have been in love with Son Gohan for quite awhile now."

"If he makes you happy…" Daddy smiled at me.

"Oh daddy! Thank you!" We hugged.

"Son Gohan, Son Goku, and Son Chi Chi." Mummy asked for them.

"Yes your highness." The son family (not including Goten) bowed.

"She will stay with you on Earth for quite some time…has her go to studies with Gohan. Train her on the Earth so she gets used to the environment." Mummy told them.

"Some of her or our guardians may visit from time to time by the way." Daddy said.

"Yes my queen and king." Chi Chi smiled.

"We must go." Mummy said.

"Mummy, daddy…" I started to cry, how I was going to miss them so.

"Yes Rini?" They said in unison.

"I love you both so very much."

"We love you too."

They disappeared. I ran and jumped in Gohan's arm and hugged him tight after thanking everyone for saving me.

A/N: Yeah I know, another short chapter but listen I've been really busy lately so please forgive me. Thanks.

Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue me, alright?


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter Seven-

One Year Later

"C'mon Rini you've got to be stronger than that!" Gohan yelled.

Vegeta and I were sparing. I was knocked on the ground with a loud THUD!

"Ow, that hurt my ass." I was out of breath but in the air. "I'm flying, Gohan!"

I turned to see Gohan gone though.

"Did Gohan go home, Vegeta?"

"I have no clue." He smirked.

"He probably did, I'll see you later."

-Son Household-

I found Chi Chi in a crying mess.

"My baby boys and Goku…" She cried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh your highness, please save my boys."

"What's up?"

"A man possessed Gohan, Goku, and Goten saying he was kidnapping all the saiyens. You must go to Capsule Corp. and save Trunks and Vegeta before it is too late!"

I was too late though. I found Bulma in the same state Chi Chi was in.

"Get on my back. Bulma. I'll take you to the Son's house."

-Son Household-

"I can feel their ki's- I will fly their and save both your boys." I told them sincerely.

I felt their ki's rise in the middle of nowhere.

A/N: Sorry this is so short. School has been hectic with homeowork. Please review and thanks!

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own these characters except I own this story though.


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter Eight-

Vegeta and Goku tried to attack me.

HEALING SURPRISE!

A purple beam hit all five saiyens. They all, except Gohan, fell down.

"It didn't work on Gohan!" I shouted at Saturn but Saturn had already teleported back to the moon.

"Where are we?" Goku felt his forehead.

"Who possessed you guys?" I asked.

"I don't remember anything!" Trunks wined looking at me as Sailor Mini Moon.

"Me neither." Goten frowned.

"You evil assholes." Gohan sputtered.

"No Gohan, stop!" I shouted.

Gohan grabbed Goten by the collar and blasted him in the rocks.

"No, Goten!" Goku shouted.

Gohan snickered and disappeared.

"Your possessed son's ki is gone, Kakkorat." Vegeta said.

"I'm okay father." Goten smiled at him.

I started to cry. I slid down a rock and sat my head in my hands and cried louder.

"Rini, you okay?" Concern wrapped around Gohan's face.

"I've never seen GOhan look at me that way, those eyes so cold and dark and he tired to kill his own little brother."

"Don't worry princess we'll get to the bottom of this." Goku smiled at me.

"He told me he loved me! Since he told me that how could this happen?"

"Your not thinking straight." Vegeta shook his head at me.

"It's nice of Saturn to show up 4.5 seconds before hand, nice protectors, huh? I'm not strong enough to do everything on my own. Gohan…oh, I love you." I trailed off.

"He loves you too." Goten touched my shoulder.

"Yah, come on you've been together for a year and he's protected you always." Trunks smiled.

"Let's get you all home, your not thinking straight, princess, you need your rest." Goku suggested kind of sort of.

A/N: SCHOOL SUX!

Disclamier: je ne possède pas l'exposition, seulement cette histoire ! Yes, I know French I'm taking it thank you very much!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

-Son Household-

I put on my pajamas. Everyone was asleep so I put on my shoes and scurried out the door. I ran to the river behind the son household. I took off my flip flops and dunked my feet in the cool water. I felt someone's ki so I turned around to see who it was. Two little boys, one with purple hair and the other a replica of Goku.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I smiled at the two youngsters.

"Shouldn't you?" Goten laughed. I blushed and sweat dropped.

"Couldn't sleep?" Tom asked.

"No, I'm scared, what if tomorrow I have to hurt Gohan or someone does?"

"I don't know what to tell you." Goten frowned.

"Gohan loves you so I wouldn't worry about it too much." Trunk winked.

I stood up and put my flip flops back on.

"yes, I know he does. Thanks boys you made me feel better/. C'mon- I'll tuck you guys in. You guys are staying in the living room right? Since Bulma and Vegeta are in Goten's room.

The boys nodded at my question. I always stayed in Gohan's room- on the top bunk!

-Next Day-

I transformed to Sailor Mini Moon.

"Trunks and Goten you stay here." Bulma ordered.

"Mom, I want to watch the fight." Trunks wined.

"No." Chi Chi shook her head.

-Middle of Nowhere-

I hugged Gohan tightly.

"Please stop this were supposed to grow up and dream together. I love you, please!" I cried.

Gohan then turned Super Saiyen.

"You're such a crybaby, Rini. I'll never ever love you!" A blast formed in his hands. "Kamahamaha!" I was hit and everything went black.

-Moon Kingdom-

Saturn's POV

"Saturn, are your powers strong enough to heal Gohan now from his state?" Neo Queen Serenity asked me.

"I believe so." I stood up from kneeling, bowed, and went to Earth.

HEALING SURPRISE!

"Huh? What am I wearing? Saturn, dad, Vegeta, where's my princess?" Gohan blinked about a dozen times.

"You were possessed and hit RIni to the ground. I shall heal her but then I must go back to the moon."

"Possesed by whom?" Asked Gohan.

"We don't know, time is running short four our princess." I started to gasp. I healed Rini, kissed her cheek and went back to the moon./

RIni's POV

I opened my eyes to see GOhan staring back at me and I started to cry.

"No Princess, my beautiful princess, it's me." Gohan kissed away my tears that stopped falling. "Ssssh, it's okay, I'm here."

"Gohan, I was SO worried and I'm so tired…"

"C'mon lets go home , I'll carry you."

-Son Household-

I woke up the next morning to find Gohan gone.

"C'mon it's my first day of high school with you today!" I found him in the kitchen looking all tired and I was excited.

"Scared?" He asked me.

"Not really, I have YOU to protect me my future prince."

"Of course."

-School-

I tired to cover up my cresent moon on my forehead but nothing worked.

"Class, please stand and bow Princess Serenity Rini is our new student." The teacher made me blush after he ordered them to bow.

-After School-

"What's it like on the moon your highness?" A girl named Videl asked me.

"Oh the earth is much more prettier." I beamed.

"C'mon Rini, lets go swimming." Gohan smiled at me.

-Lake 5 Miles from Son House-

We kissed deeply in the water. Nothing would ever come between my Gohan and I. We love eachother and that's all that matters.

!END!

A/N: Thanks for reading sorry im done with this story now. Please read my new story which should be up by next week. It's a Pan/Trunks FF story: it's called HEAR ME OUT

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN!


End file.
